1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connector assemblies, and is more particularly concerned with electrical connector assemblies of the patchcord type wherein a first connector part, usually a male connector part is matable in releasable engagement with a plurality of second connector parts, usually female connector parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patchcord connector assemblies are well known in the art. These connector assemblies usually comprise a field of individual female connectors carried by a mounting plate such that the individual contacts thereof are exposed on one side of the mounting plate for a more or less permanent type electrical connection, while the other end is protected within a housing and accessible for a plug-in type connection with a respective contact of a male connector part. The male connector parts carry a plurality of contacts, and are therefore associated with a plurality of the female connector parts.
Inasmuch as patchcord type electrical connector assemblies have, in the past, required a considerable amount of space, newer equipment has been miniaturized. Along with miniaturization, however, problems have arisen in providing sufficient retention forces between the male and female connector parts. One solution has been to provide male and female contacts which have complementary projections and recesses which are directed transversely of the direction of insertion and withdrawal. While this structure offers additional retention capabilities, high withdrawal forces which can be generated sometimes causes loosening and even complete removal of contacts as the connector parts are separated.